RED EYED PASSION
by SSOTVDG
Summary: this is yaoi! male\male sex. It is slash. This fic is AU-ish! Sasuke is a vampire, naruto is a fox spirit\demon. There is a good ammount of violence. There is BDSM. Stong language and rape.
1. Chapter 1

No characters or things relating to naruto are mine. I just LOVE to play with the characters.

WARNINGS: this is yaoi! male\male sex. It is slash. This fic is AU-ish! Sasuke is a vampire, naruto is a fox spirit\demon. There is a good ammount of violence. There is BDSM. Stong language and rape. If any of this is NOT your forte, leave now. Thank you.

Screams filled the night air, male screams, screams that would only come from a horrifyed boy. Many people shut their windows and doors, locking them tight, hidden in the dark as subtle clicking came through the screams. Far away the screams where being let out through cherry blossom lips, the scent of the forest and rain seeped from every rock and tree. There was a low growl and another scream. The screams where audible, yes, but the words being screamed where not comprehendable, nothing a person could understand. No, understand yes, belive, no. The screams came from a once proud villager, naruto uzumaki, who was currently naked, and tied up, on display for creatures of the forest to feast upon, A sacrafice...for HIM. Naruto screamed bloody-murder as he knew what was to become of him, a bloodless corpse. The low footsteps and growls came closer. Naruto begain to panic, trying to think, just how he would get away from the beast that is to ravage his tanned and toned muscular body. He serched around for a weapon, muscle ripping under his skin as he turned, quickly, skiming the ground with his eyes, trying to find anything, but nothing was found. The foot steps became louder and louder, the growling disapating, then the footsteps stopped. Naruto tensed, all of his movement stopping, his place locked as he shut his eyes tightly against forming tears. His breath hitched as he heard footsteps on the wood his bare feet touched, wimpering as he felt a cold hand reach from behind him and trace his jugular vain, oh so conveinently left on display for HIM. He felt the ropes tieing him slacken, and in hearing the low thuds the ropes made as they hit the ground, naruto jumped, still not moving. He held his breath, waiting for his death. He felt the rest of the ropes that fettered him to the pole the other villagers tied him to slacken, the one around his neck cut last. His eyes slowed open at the sound of a deep voice "Whay are you here, boy?" Naruto opened his eyes fully to see that the sun had just set and a very pale man was standing in front of him clad in black. Naruto swollowed hard as the man repeated his question more rougher than the first time, raising his voice ever so slightly, a hint of annoyance at the lack of speach from naruto "Why are you here, boy?" Naruto just stared, words breaking from his lips after a moments hesitation "The...villagers..." the sigh that came from the pale mans lips was barely audible "Come with me." the man spoke firmly, but naruto stood his ground, obviously afraid. The man narrowed his eyes at him, and in a flash naruto was slammed against the pole, sharp teeth plunged into his neck, his essence being drained by the pale man as he ravaged narutos neck, sucking on it with brute force as he held naruto by the back of his head, yanking his head back with each suck by his hair. Narutos voice cracked as a strangled cry escaped his lips, the skin at his throte being torn open by teeth-like-knifes. He cryed out as much as he could, as well as tryed to fight, but as soon as the pale man detatched his mouth from narutos neck, a visible and angry red mark showing itself, narutos knees buckled and he feel to the wood platform below him, falling over at the sight of the pale man picking him up.

Naruto awoke to a very dark room. After his sight adjusted to the darkness of the room, he looked around, finding a small tabel in the corner occupied by the pale man from before. He sat upright hurridly, looking at his pale hands before back at the pain, a sharp pain shooting through his stomach, an odd form of lust welling in his body. The pale man smirked at the boy, crossing his long legs infront of him, the tea cup in his hand was set down delacately, a low clatter sounded as the action was made. Naruto stared at the pale man before gasping, leaning over in pain, almost screaming out "What did you do to me!?" The pale man avered his eyes to a little nightstand next to where naruto lay, a mirror situated on the edge "Take a look, naruto." Naruto jumped at the sound of his name, and in quickly picking up the heavy silver mirror, he looked in it with curiosity. Seeing no reflection, naruto panicked, yet again, throwing the mirror at the pale man across the room. the mirror shatered before it hit the beautiful man. Naruto yelped as a sharp pain shot through his chest "what...is...happening!?" he screamed out, trying to will the pain away. the man smirked and advanced twords naruto silently. His footsteps where low, the creaking of the bed made naruto jump, in shock and confusion, the pale man grabbed narutos ankle and pulled him down, gripping his hips, giving the tip of his erection a tentave lick. Naruto shudered, trying to kick the man away from his lower m his lower half. He stuggled wildly trying to hold in the groan threataning to penetrate the air above his lips. The pale man took in the tip of narutos quivering erection and sucked it greedily. Naruto had never felt like this before, and he surely wasn't ready to feel the deadly pleasure that thretened his near future. The pale man sucked to hard, the tip of his sharp fang peirced the skin on the head of his cock, making naruto scream, but not in pain. In pale man left his quivering and erect manhood and trailed licks up his body, making naruto shiver, writhing under the caresses of the man whom he didn't even know a name for. He gasped, yelping out pleasured sounds, as the pale man bit into his own wrist, making the sweet crimson blood flow from the severd veins. Naruto looked in confusion, panting heavily, as the blood from the pale mans wrist flowed into narutos moth that hung open. He choked, splatering the blood onto the pale mans white button down shirt. Naruto coughed and hacked as the blood flowed from the pale mans wrist, trying to force it out of his mouth, but inevitably letting some slip down his throat. He felt his whole being quiver, his body become lax as he now LET the blood rush into his mouth. He became impatient to the faling blood and dove for the pale mans neck, clamping his pink lips over the pale skin, digging his teeth into the skin, sucking greedily at the pale mans neck, moaning as the lush sweet tase of the pale mans blood. The plae man swiped at narutos head, slamming him into the nearest wall "You will not drink unless told to or let to you goddamn human runt." Naruto whipered trying to get at the pale mans bleeding wrist "please,mister...." naruto pleaded, grabbing at the pale mans wrist, but in all atempt failed once the pale man gripped his cool hand around narutos tan neck, making the poor blonde boy gasp for air "You will not call me such an unrespectful name, you human scum!" naruto gagged, at a loss for breath as the pale man squeezed his neck tighter, cutting off the little breathing naruto was doing, and continued on "Its master to a foolish low life human." the pale man loosened his grip to let the boy speak, only getting hacking and coughing, then a faint incoherent scentence that was barely audible, and in squeezing tighter quickly he yelled "Speak up you daft little untouchable!(1)" naruto gave a final cough "im....not....." the pale man grew impatient and threw the blonde to the side "not what you slut!?" naruto glared at the pale man "Im not human! Im a fox demon you damn vampire!" the pale man grunted "That lowly species...there not even worth calling unhuman, let alone deamon." the pale man stopped "Its more like you should call me daddy than master you peice of shit, so call me properly you low level bitch!" naruto stood "Like hell i will you fucker! Vampires are low leveled compared to my species!" the pale man grew angrier at the second, his brow twitching at the mention of his species "You fucking little whore!" the pale man raced forward with lightling speed, grabbing a sword from the wall, and pressed it up against narutos throat "You want to see who is more of a low level you dirty bitch!?" naruto obviously got to the pale man, and in swiping his claws at the pale mans face, he yelled "Your species is inferior!" the pale man pulled the sword harshly down the tan boys neck, cutting it deeply, and slowly slid it into the blondes stomach, peircing the skin earning a howl like scream from the blonde "Call me correctly and ill stop you little cock sucker." naruto refuesed, chanaling his pain into anger, and in shoving the vampire a few feet, he lunged at the pale man, ready to kill, but the pale man was swift, and quickly, with inhuman speed begain cutting up the slow fox boy. Naruto dropped to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes, and as soon as he hunched over, placing his hands on the floor, the pale man stoped, stabing narutos had, pinning it to the ground, a loud shreik escaping his lips. "You weak fox, i should make you into a rug, and step on you countless times, and drag your fucking fox spirit to hell, you outcast." naruto screamed out, yet again, as another sword was driven into his other hand, twitching in pain, he glared at the pale man, spiting his blood soaked saliva up at him, splattering it on the vampires face. The pale man glared daggers at the blonde, swiftly pulling the swords from the blondes bloody hands, simotaneously kicking the fox boy in the face, sending his limp body across the room to his a thick wall. The pale man laughed "I can hear your bones breaking...1...3....8 bones, 1 fore arm, 3 ribs, eight various fractures.... you should suffer you cunt." the pale man chuckled to himself and watched naruto gasping for breath on the floor, clutching his chest as he hacked blood onto the floor. The pale man appeared infront of naruto and kicked him in the gut "Who the fuck said you could spit up that tainted blood?" the pale man kicked the blonde again, but harder this time, issuing a loud scream from the boy "You little bitch...." the pale man sat back on his heels and grabbed the boys blonde hair, yanking his neck back "Answer me whore!" shouted the pale man, yanking narutos head back harshly again before slamming his face into the floor "Clean it!" the pale man shouted once again, but as soon as he noticed the boy had lost concousness, he dragged the boy by his hair to the nearest corner and threw him against it "Son of a bitch." He let out before walking away silently.

(1)untouchable- in the caste sytem in india somewhere along history, the untouchables where at the bottom of the social class pyramid and stayed that way, never moving up. the untouchables did the dirtiest of dirty work, and if you where born from untouchables that was you life job, do the dirty work. (basically you where born into your class at this time, you where also looked down upon by the peasents...so you can see how bad beeing an untouchable was.)

review?

~SSOTVDG


	2. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
